


Flipside

by killinglies



Category: The Strokes
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killinglies/pseuds/killinglies
Summary: How did Jules not know Albert had wanted the last piece of gum intuitively? Aren't boyfriends supposed to know these things?
Relationships: Julian Casablancas/Albert Hammond Jr.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Flipside

Albert gingerly bit at the skin between his nail and thumb as he watched Julian lazily chew the last piece of fruit stripe gum at the pace of what Albert imagined the late dinosaurs ate like. It was Albert's favorite pack he was demolishing. Albert wasn't bitter per-say, or at the very least he wouldn't dare to admit his own immaturity at the matter. Julian had even asked Albert if it was fine to have, and Albert had feigned disinterest with a languid shrug. After all, how did Jules not know Albert had wanted it intuitively? Aren't boyfriends supposed to know these things? 

Sighing, Albert felt a quiet anger bubble within him as Jules carelessly chewed away and continued to drag on about some abstract political concept Albert knew he knew nothing material about. Julian interrupted his own lethargic diatribe to blow a comically large bubble that only made Albert seethe with a childish indolence. He broke the bubble with a large pop and coolly (albeit disgustingly) took a drag off of his cigarette. Julian paused and regarded Albert somewhat suspiciously.

"You good, babe?" Julian blew smoke out of his mouth, watching his boyfriend carefully. Albert looked away, refusing to meet his eyes. He swore he could hear Julian chuckle lightly at that but when he turned back, his expression was as blank as could be.

You son of a bitch, Albert thought. 

An imaginary light-bulb went off over Albert's head as the sudden realization hit him that this gum was still fresh enough to be taken with just a little finessing. In fact, it was far from over...

He sweetly smirked with a feigned innocence at Julian. Julian looked down at him lovingly and wrapped his arm around him. The lead singer placed a forgiving kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and Albert had to stifle a wicked laugh as his plan formed. He placed his hand on Julian's delicate cheek and smiled up at him under his batting eyelashes.

"What is it, Alb-" 

Before Julian could finish, Albert crashed his lips into his with a purposeful hunger that Julian could only obliviously take as sexual. He smiled into the kiss, not caring about the strangers around them near their park-bench. It wasn't long before Albert's tongue was wrapping around Julian's and Julian let out a barely audible moan. His eyebrows furrowed with a sudden curiosity, wondering why Albert was so suddenly horny, and so very publicly obvious with it. This wasn't like the Albert he thought he knew, not at all but he figured he might as well enjoy it. Once Albert knew Julian was well-distracted (as the typical man would be), he began to move forward with phase two of the plan. 

Albert's tongue touched the gum in Jules' mouth and he felt excitement wash over him in awesome relief. Now was extraction time. He began to pull on the gum with his tongue against Julian's, bringing it slowly towards him. 

It's working! Albert thought excitedly. With a sense of accomplishment, he bit down on what he thought was the gum. Julian yelped and jumped away and the gum Albert was so excited to have fell beneath them on the park bench they were sitting on.

"Ow, you bit my-"

"NOOOOO!!" Albert groaned, overpowering Julian's whining. He looked at him with the sudden realization of Albert's intent.

"Oh my god Albert... Are you serious right now?" Julian looked at him in amazement and began to snort in incredulity. Albert blushed in embarrassment as Julian openly laughed at him.

"Okay, fine! Fine! Maybe I did want the gum, okay?" Albert admitted in a small, guilty voice. "But now it's ruined for both of us... and that's just how it goes, I guess." Albert humphed and crossed his arms.

The smaller boy pouted and Julian felt his heart warm at the scene of his boyfriend so distraught over a piece of gum. Eyes still locked on Albert, he put out his half-smoked cigarette on the bench arm and flicked it to the ground. He placed a gentle kiss on Albert's frowning lips and reached into his jacket pocket. Julian leaned to whisper into Albert's ear.

"You know that wasn't the last piece, right?" 

Albert's eyes widened suddenly and he went to grab the gum out of Julian's hand. Julian raised it in the air gloatingly wanting to draw this out a little longer for entertainment's sake. 

"Let's do it the right way this time." 

He unwrapped the gum slowly in a taunting manner but even Albert could only laugh at the game that was now so obviously a failed ruse. He smiled giddily. Julian stuck the gum in his mouth and chewed it for a few seconds before pressing his lips to Albert softly and passing the gum in a much more natural manner. He pulled away to see his boyfriend's face full of contentment and innocent pleasure. Albert sighed in ease and chewed the gum with a sense of sound satisfaction. He nestled his head into Julian's neck who only pressed more kisses into his curly hair. 

"You're so goofy sometimes, you know that?"

"Well you're the one dating me, so what does that say about you?" Albert replied.

Julian cracked a smirk at that and they snuggled on the park-bench, watching New York city fly by them in a romantic daze.


End file.
